


Mexican Food

by Antares



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: After Episode: s03e18 Shades of Grey, Deutsch | German, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-29
Updated: 2003-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel hat Jack zum Abendessen eingeladen. Nicht alles läuft nach Plan. Sie stellen fest, dass mexikanisches Essen so seine Tücken haben kann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mexican Food

**Author's Note:**

> Vielen Dank an meine Betaleserin Shendara.

Colonel O´Neill und Teal´c saßen in der Kantine des Stargate-Centers, als sich Major Carter mit einem vollbeladenen Tablett den Weg zu ihnen bahnte. Sie setzte sich neben O´Neill und schaute sich genau an, was die beiden auf ihren Tellern übrig gelassen hatten. 

„Ich nehme mal an, das Gemüse sollte man heute lieber nicht essen“, schloss sie messerscharf, da es noch fast unangetastet war. 

„Yep. Scheint im Wasser vom Toten Meer gekocht worden zu sein“, bestätigte O´Neill. 

„Wo ist eigentlich Daniel?“, wollte Carter wissen, während sie trotz allem vorsichtig die Möhren probierte. 

„Irgendso ´ne Sache für SG-3“, meinte Jack mit einem Mund voller Schokopudding.

„Bah, die Dinger sind ja echt ungenießbar“, stellte Carter fest. „Wir sollten heute Abend mal wieder zu O´Malley´s gehen.“

„Ich bin sehr mit Major Carters Vorschlag einverstanden“, stimmte Teal´c sofort zu, der die Steaks im O´Malley´s liebte.

„Ich dachte, ihr beiden seid heute mit Jacob unterwegs?“, erkundigte sich O´Neill überrascht.

„Mein Vater hat das Treffen auf nächste Woche verschoben. Kommen Sie doch mit, Sir!“

„Heute Abend geht nicht. Daniel hat versprochen – oder sollte ich sagen angedroht? – zu kochen“, meinte O´Neill und kratzte mit großem Eifer das letzte bisschen Pudding zusammen. 

„Was?“, wollte Carter wissen.

„Keine Ahnung. Drückt mir die Daumen, dass er nur Zeit für Fertigpizza hat.“

„Sir!“, beschwerte sich Carter, musste aber sofort darauf lachen. „Sie können so gehässig sein! Daniel kocht doch gar nicht schlecht.“ 

Und damit hatte sie sogar Recht. So lange Daniel sich an Nudeln und Obstsalat hielt, war er ungefährlich. Wenn aber seine experimentelle Ader durchkam, konnte es vorkommen, dass er seinen Freunden etwas vorsetzte, was er mal irgendwann auf Reisen gegessen hatte. Und da er weit herumgekommen war, hatte er Dinge kennen gelernt, die nicht unbedingt mit dem amerikanischen Geschmack harmonierten. Die drei seufzten bei der Erinnerung. 

Und da es einfach war, über Abwesende zu lästern, meinte O´Neill: „Erinnert ihr euch noch an die gedünsteten Seegurken mit dem afrikanischen Spukbier?“

„Das Bier erinnerte mich an Chulak“, warf Teal´c verteidigend ein und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. 

Carter ließ sich von der kriegerischen Pose nicht abschrecken und frozzelte weiter: „Das war doch noch harmlos! Wisst ihr noch, als er uns die gerösteten Ameisen serviert hat?“ Bei dem Gedanken schüttelte es sie heute noch. 

„Sie waren sehr proteinreich“, meinte Teal´c unbeeindruckt. 

Plötzlich durchzuckte O´Neill ein Gedanke und er stellte schwungvoll den jetzt wirklich leeren Becher auf den Tisch und fragte nervös. „In welchem Kulturkreis arbeitet SG-3 gerade?“

„Mayas?“, fragte Carter und schaute Teal´c fragend an. 

„DanielJackson hat von Azteken und Mayas gesprochen“, bestätigte der Jaffa. 

„Oh Gott! Das waren doch die, die immer Blutsuppe gegessen haben!“, stellte O´Neill sichtlich erschüttert fest. 

„Das ist nicht korrekt, O´Neill. Die Azteken brachten zwar blutige Menschenopfer dar, Blutsuppe aß jedoch ein Volk, das DanielJackson die „Spartaner“ genannt hat.“

„Bist du sicher? Absolut sicher?“

Teal´c nickte zustimmend.

„Uhhuhu, Glück gehabt“, stieß O´Neill erleichtert hervor. 

„Sie scheinen ja gerade noch einmal davon zu kommen, Sir“, zwinkerte Carter und schob angewidert das noch halbvolle Tablett von sich. Sie meinte seufzend: „Teal´c wenn du heute Abend noch immer zu O´Malleys willst, bist du mein Mann.“

„Ich wusste nicht, dass man in einer verwandtschaftlichen Beziehung stehen muss, wenn man dort essen will“, erwiderte Teal´c. 

\---------------------------

O´Neill ließ sich mit seinem Schlüssel in Daniels Appartement hinein. Er besaß ihn, seitdem Daniel zu der Ansicht gekommen war, dass es weniger nervig war, O´Neill unangemeldet in der Wohnung zu haben, als laufend neue Schlösser einbauen zu müssen. 

Jack schnupperte vorsichtig. Es roch nicht nach Blutsuppe. Glück gehabt. 'Als ob du wüsstest wie Blutsuppe riecht!', dachte er kopfschüttelnd. Er umrundete gekonnt eine Bodenvase, die sonst woanders stand und ging durch den Essbereich in Richtung Küche. Daniel stand vor der Arbeitsplatte und schnitt konzentriert eine Paprikaschote klein. Jack bewunderte immer wieder, mit welcher Hingabe sich Daniel einer Sache widmen konnte, die er für wichtig hielt. Egal ob es sich nun um unersetzliche Artefakte oder ganz gewöhnliches Gemüse handelte. Dann musste er grinsen: die beiden Dinge waren wohl näher miteinander verwandt, als man gemeinhin annahm, denn die Küche sah genau so aus, wie Dr. Jacksons Büro auch immer ausschaute. Geordnetes Chaos. Unmengen von Schüsseln und Tellern verstellten jeden freien Platz in der kleinen Küche. Zwei Pfannen und ein Topf standen auf dem Herd und Daniel rührte sie abwechselnd durch, während er weiterschnipselte.

„Hi, Jack. Sie sind früh dran.“ Daniel drehte sich zu ihm um und warf ihm ein kleines Lächeln zu. 

„Ein Archäologe bei der Arbeit“, meinte Jack statt einer Begrüßung und trat näher, um zu sehen, was Daniel gerade rührte. Eine Sekunde wünschte er, er hätte das Recht, einen Begrüßungskuss auf das Stückchen freie Haut zwischen Kragen und Haaransatz zu hauchen, dann trat er entschieden zur Seite und hob vorsichtig ein Küchentuch an. 

„Selbstgemachte Tortillas. Wir essen heute mexikanisch“, sagte Daniel und schüttete noch eine sehr großzügige Prise Cayennepfeffer in den Topf. 

Jack hob neugierig auch noch die Deckel der restlichen Töpfe an. „Maissuppe – Tomatensauce für die Garnelen – Hähnchen für die Tortillas“, erklärte ihm Daniel bei jedem Handgriff. 

„Eh… sind Sie sich sicher, dass Carter und Teal´c nicht auch noch kommen?“

„Ja, sie treffen sich heute mit Sams Vater.“ [i]Klar bin ich mir sicher! Was denkst du denn, warum ich dich ausgerechnet heute eingeladen habe? So gerne ich auch für Teal´c koche - man wird kaum einen dankbareren Abnehmer finden – so sehr liebe ich die seltenen Abende, an denen es nur wir beide sind. Selbst, wenn wir am Ende nur vor dem Fernseher landen und du mir zum hundertsten Mal die Regeln des Eishockeys erklärst. [/i]

„Sieht alles sehr appetitlich aus“, stellte O´Neill fest, nachdem er seine Inspektion beendet hatte. Dabei konnte er aber nicht so ganz die Verwunderung aus seiner Stimme heraushalten.

Daniel, der die Angewohnheit hatte, jede von Jacks Äußerungen wie ein Schwamm aufzusaugen, bekam das natürlich sofort mit und fragte lächelnd: „ Hatten Sie das Gegenteil befürchtet?“

„Daniel, wer ohne Vorwarnung Ameisen serviert, sollte sich nicht wundern, wenn seine Gäste misstrauisch sind“, erklärte ihm Jack mitleidlos und klaute sich schon mal ein Stück von dem Hähnchen. „Mmmhh, köstlich! Kann ich Ihnen übrigens noch was helfen?“

„Schneiden Sie mir noch eine Tomate? Und diese Chilischote? Aber entfernen Sie die weißen Kerne, es wird sonst zu scharf.“ 

„Okay.“ Jack machte sich an die Arbeit.

Daniel füllte inzwischen die fertigen Gerichte in Schalen um und trug sie zum Tisch. Er holte Taco-Sauce, geriebenen Käse und saure Sahne aus dem Kühlschrank und Jack meinte: „So, fertig, noch was?“

„Danke. Nein, ich rühre noch schnell die Tomaten unter, dann können wir essen.“

„Gut. Ich gehe noch schnell wo hin, dann können wir essen“, grinste Jack und verschwand Richtung Badezimmer. 

Daniel entkorkte den Wein als….

„Verfluchte Scheiße!! Verdammt!! Au, verdammt!!“

Oh, Gott, was war passiert? Daniel stürzte zum Badezimmer und riss die Tür auf. 

Im Türrahmen erstarrte er für einen Moment, dann trat er zwei Schritte vor und schaute ungläubig blinzelnd genauer hin: O´Neill stand vor dem Waschbecken und hielt seinen … Schwanz unter den Wasserhahn. Er bearbeitete ihn hektisch mit Seife und Wasser während er unaufhörlich fluchte. Hüpfend trat er von einem Bein auf das andere, wie in der Parodie eines modernen Tanzes und schaute kaum auf, als Daniel neben ihn trat. „So ein Mist, so ein verfluchter!! Oh, Scheiße!!“

„Jack?“, fragte der jüngere Mann besorgt an während er gleichzeitig nicht den Blick von dem Objekt seiner Begierde reißen konnte, das ihm da so überraschend freizügig präsentiert wurde. 

„Verdammter Mist, Daniel! Ich wusste gleich, dass mich die Azteken nicht ungeschoren davon kommen lassen würden“, jammerte O´Neill, während er immer noch hektisch auf- und abrieb. 

Daniel gelang es seinen Blick ganz kurz von Jacks … Händen zu lösen und er fragte nachdenklich: „Welche Azteken?“ Dann wurde ihm die Absurdität der Situation zum ersten Mal so richtig bewusst: Colonel Jack O´Neill stand mit heruntergelassener Hose vor seinem Waschbecken und schrubbte sein bestes Stück, während er unverständliches Zeug über Azteken von sich gab! 

Jack konnte richtig sehen, wie das Lachen in Daniels Augen begann und dann die Lippen erreichte, die Daniel rasch fest aufeinander presste, um nicht laut loszuprusten. 

„Daniel! Wenn Sie jetzt lachen, werden Sie´s ewig bereuen!“, drohte O´Neill. 

„A….aber … w… was….?“

„Diese beschissene Chilischote! Sie erinnern sich? Nun, als ich pinkeln wollte und mit meinen Fingern … Sie wissen schon… und jetzt brennt es wie Sau! Und Sie brauchen gar nicht so blöd zu grinsen!“

Daniel konnte nicht anders, er musste Jack einfach noch ein bisschen ärgern und meinte mit einem gefährlichen Glitzern in den Augen: „Wenn ich das Sam erzähle!“

„Wenn du auch nur ein Wörtchen zu irgendwem sagst, bist du ein toter Mann!“, stellte Jack unmissverständlich fest. 

„Aber…“

„Außerdem erzähle ich Sam dann, dass du die ganze Zeit auf meinen Schwanz gestarrt hast“. 

Uuupps - Jack hatte die Worte ohne rechtes Nachdenken gesagt, einfach als bloße Feststellung. Doch, als sie jetzt so im Raum standen, bekamen sie auf einmal Gewicht. Jack wurde erst jetzt wirklich bewusst, dass Daniels Augen selbst in diesem Moment wie festgeklebt an diesem Körperteil von ihm hingen. Daniel kam schlagartig zu genau derselben Erkenntnis. 

„Entschuldigen Sie, Jack“, murmelte er verlegen und drehte sich rasch zur Seite, wo er aus einem Schrank ein neues Handtuch für Jack aussuchte. „Bitte.“ Schnell verließ er das Bad.

Jack, der langsam nicht mehr den Eindruck hatte, als ob ihn Feuerzungen bei lebendigem Leibe auffressen würden, kühlte sicherheitshalber noch ein bisschen weiter. Er fragte sich, ob da gerade in Daniels Blick noch mehr gewesen war, als die bloße „Ist-seiner-größer-oder-kleiner-als-meiner“-Neugierde. Na ja, jedenfalls hatte Daniel einen denkbar ungünstigen Zeitpunkt gewählt. Oder einen besonders günstigen, je nachdem, von welcher Warte aus man es betrachtete. Dafür hatte das kalte Wasser schon gesorgt. Er schaute in den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken und zog eine Grimasse. {i[Klasse, O´Neill! Echt ober-mega-peinlich! So etwas kann auch nur dir passieren![/i]

Betont forsch ging O´Neill zum Esstisch zurück und fragte: „Na, Chefkoch, gibt´s noch was? Oder haben Sie in der Zwischenzeit schon alles aufgegessen?“

„Ich habe die Maissuppe noch einmal erwärmt“, erwiderte Daniel emotionslos und stellte vor O´Neill eine kleine Tasse ab. 

Sie machten etwas gezwungen Konversation über Hammonds neues Auto, bis Daniel die Tortillas holte. Und dann drohte ihnen der Gesprächsstoff auszugehen, da sie beide nur sehr halbherzig mit den Gedanken bei der Sache waren. 

Daniel fürchtete die ganze Zeit, Jack könne ihn fragen, warum er da hingeschaut hatte, wo er hingeschaut hatte. Er wusste genau, dass er dann knallrot anlaufen und irgendein unverständliches Zeug stammeln würde, das ihn in Jacks Augen wie einen Volltrottel erscheinen ließ. Denn so etwas passierte O´Neill nie. Der wurde nie verlegen. Der hatte immer einen passenden Spruch auf Lager und die Sache war erledigt. Selbst gerade im Bad – keine Spur von Verlegenheit! Absolut souverän. Daniel beneidete O´Neill. 

Jack machte sich stumme Vorwürfe. Hätte er doch erst die Hände gewaschen! Hätte er doch die Badezimmertür abgeschlossen! Hätte er doch… Der clevere Dr. Jackson musste ihn manchmal wirklich für einen Vollidioten halten! Jedes Kind wusste, dass Chilischoten und Schleimhäute beim besten Willen nicht zusammen passten. Echt ein Wunder, dass Daniel seiner Gesellschaft nicht langsam überdrüssig wurde und sich sogar in seiner Freizeit noch mit ihm abgab! 

Als ihm dann noch aus einem Tortilla-Fladen die Sauce heraus quoll und über seine Finger auf die Tischdecke und sein Hemd tropfte, war es ganz aus. „Verdammt, Daniel! Mexikanisches Essen ist einfach nichts für mich!“, schimpfte er und schleckte jeden Finger einzeln ab. Er schlürfte die Salsa vom Rand des Fladens und schaute Daniel zweifelnd an. 

„Sie haben da noch Sauce!“, meinte Daniel, der seine Augen kaum von Jacks leckender Zunge lassen konnte. Er wies mit einem Finger auf Jacks Kinn.

Damit er nur ja nicht wieder den schlüpfrigen Fladen loslassen musste, versuchte O´Neill, die Sauce mit der Zunge zu erreichen. Vergeblich. 

„Darf ich?“, fragte Daniel und fuhr schon im selbem Moment mit dem Zeigefinger über Jacks Kinn, leckte den Finger ab und wischte noch einmal nach. 

Ihre Augen trafen sich, gerade als Daniel seinen Finger im Mund hatte, und O´Neill meinte grinsend: „Hey, bei jedem anderen würde ich jetzt annehmen, dass das ein Flirtversuch war!“ Damit verschlang er das letzte Stück Tortilla. 

Daniels Augen wurden groß, dann sprang er so heftig auf, dass der Stuhl krachend zu Boden ging. „Ich… hole … jetzt … die …Garnelen!“, stieß er hervor und stürzte in die Küche. 

O´Neill schüttelte verblüfft den Kopf und stellte den Stuhl wieder auf. Was zum Kuckuck hatte er denn jetzt schon wieder Falsches gesagt? Daniel war manchmal echt schwer zu durchschauen und in letzter Zeit war er sprunghafter denn je. Eine flapsige Bemerkung und er konnte rot bis an die Ohren werden! Eine Hand auf der Schulter und er fuhr so erschreckt zusammen als würde er Apophis hinter sich erwarten! O´Neill hätte zu gerne gewusst, was – oder wer? – die Nerven seines Archäologen dermaßen strapazierte. Wer käme denn in Frage? Mit wem hatte er in letzter Zeit besonders viel Zeit verbracht? O´Neill fiel spontan nur ein Name ein: Carter. Während er auf Edora festgesessen hatte, hatten die beiden Tag und Nacht zusammen gearbeitet. Sollten sie sich dabei näher gekommen sein? Das hätte er doch mitbekommen müssen, oder nicht? Oh, Shit, war Daniel deshalb oft so schreckhaft in seiner Nähe? Nun, das würde zumindest einiges erklären. Er würde ihn noch heute danach fragen und keine Ausrede akzeptieren! Und er würde ihm sagen, dass er …, dass er… der Verbindung nicht im Wege stünde. Ouf! Genau das würde er sagen! Auch wenn es gar nicht das war, was er wollte. Aber das konnte er Daniel natürlich erst recht nicht sagen, der würde ihn glattweg für verrückt erklären! Oder würde ihm irgendetwas von Midlife-Crisis erzählen. O´Neill seufzte tief auf. Aber wenigstens hätte Daniel das, was er wollte.

Als Daniel aus der Küche zurückkam, musterte Jack ihn aufmerksam. Doch er schien sich wieder beruhigt zu haben. Mit einem Lächeln stellte er die Teller ab und meinte: „Wie unhöflich von mir, Sie nicht erst zu fragen, ob Sie noch Tortillas möchten.“ Er hatte diesen Satz und den dazu gehörigen Gesichtsausdruck in der Küche geprobt. Er war sehr erleichtert, als O´Neill nicht zu bemerken schien, wie absolut falsch und aufgesetzt es sich in seinen Ohren anhörte. 

„Nein, nein. Ich denke, für einen Abend habe ich erst einmal genug gekleckert“, erwiderte O´Neill und hob die Gabel auf, um die Garnelen zu probieren.

„Sie haben dort auf dem Hemd noch…“, meinte Daniel, nahm das Küchentuch, das um den Stiel der kleinen Kasserolle gewickelt war und streckte seine Hand aus, um über Jacks Brust zu wischen. Oh Gott, nein! Im letzten Moment stoppte er – und da war er wieder, der undefinierbare, fast gehetzte Gesichtsausdruck, als er Jack stattdessen das Handtuch reichte. „Direkt am obersten Knopf“, murmelte er und wollte schon wieder aufspringen, um in die relative Sicherheit der Küche zu flüchten. 

Jack schnappte Daniels Handgelenk und hinderte ihn daran. „Daniel! Was zum Henker haben Sie heute? Da geht es ja in einem Termitenhügel ruhiger zu, als bei Ihnen am Esstisch! Jetzt bleiben Sie doch mal zehn Sekunden sitzen und erklären Sie mir, was eigentlich los ist!“

Seit den unerwarteten Vorkommnissen im Badezimmer stand Daniel schon den ganzen Abend neben sich. Und jeder weitere kleine Zwischenfall hatte verhindert, dass er sein seelisches Gleichgewicht wieder fand. Jacks Zunge, die die Sauce leckte, seine Finger an Jacks Kinn, Jacks Bemerkungen über das Flirten, sie alle hätten ausgereicht, dass er schon an normalen Tagen schwer mit sich zu kämpfen gehabt hätte. Heute waren sie desaströs. Denn schon seit Wochen hatte er Schwierigkeiten, seine Augen nicht zu lange auf Jack ruhen zu lassen, nicht in jede Berührung etwas herein zu interpretieren. Aber am heutigen Abend war er, seit dieser kleinen Showeinlage im Badezimmer, auf noch dünnerem Eis als sonst unterwegs. Und Jacks Benehmen drohte dieses Eis direkt unter ihm zum Bersten zu bringen. Er hörte es schon knacken und erahnte schon den bodenlosen Schlund, der ihn dann verschlingen würde. Nein, sie beide verschlingen würde. Er wusste, dass das unter keinen Umständen passieren durfte und versuchte, seine Hand aus Jacks Griff zu befreien. 

Jack packte fester zu und grinste: „Oh, nein! So leicht kommen Sie mir jetzt nicht davon! Erst bekomme ich eine Antwort!“

Daniel geriet in Panik, als er merkte, dass sein Körper auf die Berührung zu reagieren begann. Mit aller Kraft riss er seine Hand zur Seite. Da Jack sich nur auf einen eher halbherzigen Befreiungsversuch eingestellt hatte, war er darauf nicht vorbereitet und Daniel kam frei. Jacks Hand hatte keinen Gegendruck mehr und schnellte unkontrolliert auf die Tischplatte zurück, wo sie mitten in der Avocadocreme landete, die über den ganzen Tisch spritzte. Lauter grüne Tupfer und Flecken zierten jetzt die Tischdecke, die Teller und die Gläser, aber der größte Platsch war auf Daniels Gesicht und Hals gelandet. 

Eine Schrecksekunde lang schwiegen beide, doch dann übernahm Jacks Mund, ehe sein Gehirn sich noch ganz eingeschaltet hatte. Mit einem breitem Grinsen zeigte er mit einem Finger auf Daniel und meinte: „Als ob es ein außerirdischer Ausschlag wäre! Doc Fraiser wäre begeistert!“ Sein Zeigefinger berührte dazu Daniels Wange, wischte kurz drüber und dann schleckte Jack den Finger genauso ab, wie Daniel es vorher getan hatte. Daniel sah zum Anbeißen aus, als er jetzt die Lippen leicht öffnete um zu protestieren. „Mmhh! Köstlicher Ausschlag!“ fuhr Jack fort, grinste und wiederholte das Ganze an Daniels Hals. 

Diesmal sprang Daniel auf, umklammerte mit beiden Händen die Tischplatte und stieß hervor: „Ich kann nicht mehr!!“ 

Daniel fühlte Tränen des Zorns und der Demütigung in seine Augen steigen, denn Jacks nachlässige Berührung hatte, im Verbund mit seinen aufgewühlten Nerven, Schauer der Erregung durch seinen Körper gejagt. Für einen Moment hatte er den kaum niederzukämpfenden Impuls verspürt, die Augen zu schließen und sich Jack darzubieten. Jack aufzufordern, alles zu tun, was er wollte, selbst wenn es bedeutete, Avocadocreme von ihm zu schlecken! 

Dann hatte ihn Jacks freches Grinsen gerade noch im letzten Moment daran erinnert, dass das für O´Neill nur ein letztes, bedeutungsloses Missgeschick in der ganzen Kette von Missgeschicken war, die diesen Abend gekennzeichnet hatten. Vielleicht sogar nur die billige Revanche für die Sauce, die er von Jacks Kinn geleckt hatte? Und er hatte mit Verlangen darauf reagiert! Er war so wütend über sich selber, dass seine Stimme bei dem „Ich kann nicht mehr“ kippte. Was ihn noch wütender machte. „Jack! Verdammt! Ich…“

„Es ist meine Schuld“, unterbrach ihn O´Neill, während er seine Hand mit dem Küchentuch säuberte. „Ich glaube, ich gehe für heute besser. Sie haben sich so viel Mühe gegeben und ich benehme mich wie ein… [i]`Sag es ruhig, O´Neill, es gibt kein besseres Wort dafür! [/i]… Vollidiot.“ Er legte das Tuch auf den Tisch zurück und erhob sich. Er bemerkte, dass Daniel sich jetzt so fest auf dem Tisch abstützte, als würde er sonst seinen Halt verlieren.

Jack mochte ja manchmal bewusst mit Scheuklappen durch die Welt laufen, aber die Verzweiflung in Daniels Blick konnte selbst er nicht übersehen. „Tut mir leid, Daniel. Scheint heute einfach nicht mein Tag zu sein. Ich komme wieder, wenn ich gelernt habe, mit Messer und Gabel zu essen.“ Er machte eine hilflose Geste mit seinen Händen, wusste dann nicht wohin damit und schob sie in die Hosentaschen.

Daniel hatte mit sprachlosem Erstaunen zugehört. Jack dachte tatsächlich, er wäre wütend auf ihn, weil er keine Tischmanieren hatte?? Das war so absurd, dass er einen Moment brauchte, um zu registrieren, dass Jack tatsächlich gehen wollte. Diesmal hielt er ihn am Arm zurück. „Jack! Bleiben Sie! Bitte.“

Jack schaute auf Daniels Hand, die auf seinem Arm lag, dann blickte er Daniel ins Gesicht und las darin weder Zorn noch Spott. Schon wieder eine Drehung um 180 Grad des gerade noch so wütenden Archäologen. Mochte aus Daniel schlau werden wer wollte, er jedenfalls wurde es nicht. Seufzend ließ er sich wieder auf den Stuhl fallen. 

„Ich hätte Sie vor den Wirkungen der Chili-Schote warnen sollen.“

„Mein Gott, Daniel. Sie können mich doch nicht immer vor meiner eigenen Dummheit bewahren!“

„Ich kann es aber versuchen“, erwiderte Daniel mit einem vorsichtigen Lächeln. 

„Wird Ihnen aber genauso wenig gelingen, wie es mir gelingt, Sie davon zu überzeugen, dass nicht alle Fremden unsere Freunde sind. Und Sie bezahlen das dann meist teuerer als mit ein bisschen verletztem Stolz.“

„Tut mir Leid, Jack, dass ich gerade im Bad so gelacht habe.“

„Oh. Nun, …eh, …ja …wenn ich nicht das Opfer gewesen wäre, hätte ich es wahrscheinlich auch ganz lustig gefunden.“ Jack grinste. „Kommen Sie! Versuchen wir noch mal die Garnelen zu essen, ohne, dass alles auf der Tischdecke landet.“

Daniel drohte in Jacks Lächeln zu versinken. Er merkte, wie Wogen der Zuneigung für diesen einzigartigen Mann in ihm nach oben schwappten. Seine Fähigkeit über sich selbst zu lachen, sein Mitgefühl - damit entwaffnete er Daniel stets aufs Neue. Ja, er mochte selbst Jacks Ungeschicklichkeiten. Die in Daniels Augen übrigens gar keine waren, denn sonst hätte er im Bad ja nicht… [i]Daniel! Denk bloß nicht in dieser Richtung weiter! Du weißt wohin das führt! Du bist schon wieder auf dem direkten Weg in einen deiner albernen Tagträume! Vergiss es![/i]

Wenn Daniel nicht augenblicklich aufhörte, ihm mit diesem durchdringenden Blick anzustarren, der sich bis in die verborgensten Winkel seiner Seele einbrannte, würde Jack bald für nichts mehr garantieren können! Und musste er dabei laufend mit der Zunge nervös über die Unterlippe lecken? Was für eine neue Art von Folter war denn das? Der Gedanke, diese feucht glitzernden, einladenden Lippen niemals küssen zu dürfen, begann Jack langsam verrückt zu machen! Er musste dringend an etwas anderes denken!

Mit dem festen Vorsatz sich abzulenken, spießte er eine Garnele auf, steckte sie in den Mund und meinte: „Übrigens, es ist immer noch reichlich Avocado-Creme auf Ihrem Hals.“

Daniel, der sich so sehr auf die Gabel konzentrierte, die zwischen O´Neills Lippen verschwand und wieder hervorkam, als hätte er noch nie eine Gabel gesehen, antwortete geistesabwesend, das erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam. „Leck sie ab.“

Besagte Gabel landete mit einem Klirren auf dem Teller und beide Männer starrten sich an. 

'Zeit für den Volltrottel!', dachte Daniel resigniert, als wer merkte, wie sich die Röte über sein Gesicht auszubreiten begann und ihm in keiner Sprache ein passender Spruch einfiel, um das Gesagte als Witz darzustellen. Ein Linguist mit einem Knoten in der Zuge. Es gab wohl kaum etwas Dämlicheres! „Jack…“, murmelte er entschuldigend als er plötzlich eine Hand an seiner Wange fühlte. 

„Was hast du gesagt?“, fragte eine sanfte Stimme.

Daniel schaute auf, direkt in die braunen Augen vor seinem Gesicht. Nur wenige Zentimeter entfernt. Er schloss einen Moment die Augen, konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl der kühlen Finger in seinem Gesicht und wusste, dass er eine Entscheidung treffen musste. So konnte er nicht weiter machen. Er begann in Jacks Gegenwart Fehler zu machen und das konnte gefährlich werden. Dieser Fehler war winzig, eher eine Nachlässigkeit, aber in einer anderen Situation konnte ein falscher Satz, ein falsches Wort, den Unterschied zwischen Leben und Tod bedeuten. Ablenkung, Kontrollverlust, Leichtsinn - das durfte nicht wieder vorkommen. Er musste die Sache klären, so schmerzlich es auch für beide sein könnte, wenn ihre Freundschaft - nach den Ereignissen mit Mayborne - wieder in Frage gestellt würde. Diesmal von seiner Seite aus. Er öffnete die Augen wieder, nahm Jacks Hand und legte sie behutsam auf den Tisch. Dann schob er seinen Stuhl ein paar Zentimeter zurück und begann: „Jack, ich muss dir, ... Ihnen, ein Geständnis machen. Ich…“ Schon wieder suchte er nach Worten und O´Neill unterbrach ihn. 

„Sei nicht so theatralisch, Daniel. Erklär mir einfach, warum du möchtest, dass ich deinen Hals sauber lecke, statt ihn mit dem Küchentuch sauber zu wischen.“ Jack wusste, dass es feige war, erst von Daniel zu verlangen, seine Karten auf den Tisch zu legen, statt ihm klar mitzuteilen, dass er den Vorschlag ganz hervorragend fand und nichts lieber täte. Aber bis vor einer halben Stunde hatte er sich noch eingeredet, dass Daniel ein Verhältnis mit Carter hatte. Und falls jene Schlussfolgerung falsch war, wer sagte ihm, ob er jetzt nicht schon wieder falsch lag, wenn er … ja was? …Interesse? in Daniels Blick zu erkennen glaubte? Wäre das wirklich möglich? Vor allem nach der Vorstellung, die er heute Abend abgeliefert hatte? Aber was gab es bei: Leck sie ab! eigentlich misszuverstehen? Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, ob Daniel so etwas „zufällig“ auch zu Teal´c oder Hammond sagen könnte? Lächerlich! Aber zu ihm hatte er es gesagt. Zwar nicht laut und deutlich, eher wie nebenbei, aber sie hatten es beide gehört. Das konnte doch nur eines bedeuten…. 

„Ich bin nicht theatralisch!“, empörte sich Daniel und unterbrach damit seinen Gedankengang. „Ich versuche dir nur gerade mitzuteilen, dass ich seit Wochen nicht mehr klar denken kann. Als wir dachten, du müsstest für immer auf Edora bleiben, ging mir erstmals auf, wie sehr ich dich brauche. Ja, verdammt Jack, wie sehr ich deine ewigen Mäkeleien vermisse, deine schlechte Laune, deine sture Ansicht, alles selbst machen zu müssen.“

„Au. Ich schätze, das bezieht sich auf die Sache mit Mayborne.“ Jack überhörte großzügig, dass Daniel nur wenig erstrebenswerte Eigenschaften aufgezählt hatte, denn in seinen Gedanken betonte er den Satz einfach anders und so blieben nur ich brauche dich und ich habe dich vermisst übrig.

„Ganz genau! In dem Moment, als ich mir über meine Gefühle klar wurde, verkündest du seelenruhig, dass unsere Freundschaft kein Fundament habe. Nie gehabt hätte. Ich dich nicht kennen würde. Das war vielleicht ein Schock!“

„Ich habe mich entschuldigt.“ [i]Und außerdem hast du es mir mehr als heimgezahlt mit deiner Bemerkung ihr hättet ausgelost, wer mit mir reden müsste. [/i]Es gab ihm noch heute, nach Monaten, einen Stich, da er nie mit letzter Sicherheit hatte aufklären können, ob es nicht doch wahr war. 

„Ja.“

„Willst du die alte Geschichte jetzt wieder aufwärmen oder willst du mir endlich sagen, was ich mit dem grünen Zeug machen soll?“, erkundigte sich Jack mit einem warmen Lächeln, das seltsam anrührend und erwartungsvoll wirkte, da er sich jetzt ziemlich sicher war, auf was der junge Archäologe hinaus wollte.

Daniel sah das Lächeln, das in deutlichem Kontrast zu den eher gereizten Worten stand und meinte kopfschüttelnd: „Du bist so ein Scheusal, O´Neill Und ich lasse dich immer wieder damit durchkommen.“

Jacks Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter, als er jetzt wohlkalkuliert und betont emotionslos mit einem kleinem Schulterzucken bemerkte: „Du liebst mich halt.“

Daniel war im ersten Moment sprachlos über diese Arroganz, dann beschloss er O´Neill mit seinen eigenen Waffen zu schlagen. Er fixierte Jack mit einem durchdringenden Blick und antwortete ruhig: „Ja, das tue ich. So sehr, dass ich dir nach dem Essen noch meine …äh…“, er schaute sich suchend im Raum um, „… meine Bücher-Sammlung im Schlafzimmer zeigen werde.“ 

„Mensch, Daniel! Du kannst dich nur freuen, dass ich nichts im Mund hatte! Das hätte ich mit Sicherheit wieder über den Tisch gespuckt!“, lachte O´Neill, um seine Verblüffung über dieses unerwartet direkte Vorgehen zu überspielen. Aber er hatte Recht gehabt, Daniel war interessiert. Unglaublich interessiert. Nur, vielleicht sollte er lieber mal seine Einschätzung, Daniel gehöre in die Kategorie „scheu und unsicher“ neu überdenken? Auf was hatte er sich da bloß eingelassen? Und vor allen Dingen, wusste Daniel, auf was er sich eingelassen würde? Und mit wem?

„Daniel! Schau mich genau an, “ sagte er unerwartet ernst. „Was zum Teufel siehst du in mir? Was könnte ein so brillanter Kopf wie du, mit einem oft so griesgrämigen, begriffsstutzigen, alten Colonel wie mir wollen?“

„Mach dich nicht schlechter als du bist, Jack! Es gibt viele Dinge, die du besser kannst als ich.“

„Stimmt, ich habe neulich im Steinewerfen gewonnen. Meiner hat neun Mal auf der Wasseroberfläche aufgetippt bevor er versank und deiner nur sechs Mal“, versetzte Jack ironisch. Er nahm die Gabel wieder zur Hand und begann demonstrativ weiter zu essen. „Schmeckt übrigens prima, obwohl ich die kleinen Krabbelviecher eigentlich gar nicht mag.“

Es war erstaunlich, je unsicherer Jack wurde, umso sicherer wurde Daniel. Zum ersten Mal wurde ihm klar, dass es Bereiche gab, in denen der Colonel weit von seiner sonstigen Gewohnheit, auf alles eine passende Antwort zu haben, entfernt war. Und aus irgendeinem undefinierbaren Grund schien er der Ansicht zu sein, dass das auch auf den zwischenmenschlichen Bereich zutraf und er nicht klug genug, nicht jung genug - und was weiß der Kuckuck noch - für ihn war. Das wog den linkischen Fachidioten, für den Daniel sich manchmal hielt, ja mehr als auf! Er hatte aber überhaupt keine Interesse daran, dass Jack sich jetzt in irgendetwas hereinsteigerte, das dem weiteren Verlauf des Abends, so wie er ihn sich seit einigen Minuten vorstellte, nur hinderlich sein konnte. Deshalb durfte Jack auch keine weitere Zeit zum Nachdenken haben. Entschlossen setzte Daniel seine Brille ab und legte sie neben sich auf den Tisch. Er zog seinen Stuhl vor, bis er direkt neben Jacks stand, setzte sich wieder und wiederholte noch einmal: „Leck jetzt endlich die Avocados ab. Sie trocknen sonst noch fest.“ Er legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und bot O´Neill seine Kehle dar. 

„Daniel…“. Unschlüssig schaute O´Neill in das Gesicht vor ihm. Es kostete ihn viel Willenskraft, die vertrauten Gesichtszüge nicht nachzufahren, seine Finger nicht über die Kehle streichen zu lassen, die Daniel ihm so vertrauensvoll darbot. Jetzt, da alle seine vagen Vorstellungen plötzlich real werden sollten, bekam er Bedenken. Was, wenn es nicht funktionierte? Was, wenn sie privat genauso heftig zankten wie auf der Arbeit? Oder wenn sie Unstimmigkeiten aus dem Stargate-Center mit in ihre Freizeit schleppten? Das konnte das ganze Projekt gefährden. Das SG-Team auseinander reißen. Carter und Teal´c ….

Daniel spürte, wie O´Neills Gedanken rasten. [i] Jack, du sturer Hund! Das ist jetzt ein total unpassender Moment mit dem Denken anzufangen! Solltest du dir wirklich für die Einsatzbesprechungen aufheben! [/i]Da half nur ein noch direkteres Vorgehen. Daniel erhob sich, spreizte ein Bein über O´Neills Stuhl und setzte sich rittlings auf Jacks Schoß. Eine Hand stütze er gegen die Rückenlehne, mit der anderen strich er über Jacks gerunzelte Stirn.  
Jack vergaß für einen Moment zu atmen.

„Garantien kann niemand geben, Jack. Aber es garantiert uns auch niemand, dass wir nach dem nächsten Einsatz noch leben. Dass wir alle wieder zurückkehren. Edora hat mir das nur zu deutlich gemacht. Wir…“

„Aber warum ich, Daniel?“ wiederholte O´Neill noch einmal die Frage, die er vor ein paar Minuten schon einmal gestellt hatte. Seine Hände waren in der Zwischenzeit auf Daniels Rücken gelandet und beschrieben dort sanfte Kreise. „Ich hatte gedacht, du und Carter, ich meine … die ganzen gemeinsamen Stunden…“

Daniel fuhr mit seinem Finger über Jacks Augenbrauen und vollendete den Satz: „… haben wir gearbeitet. Um deine Rückkehr zu ermöglichen. Nichts weiter. Warum mir dabei klar wurde, dass du es bist – keine Ahnung. Hast du etwa eine klare Antwort darauf, warum du mich in diesem Moment auf deinem Schoß sitzen lässt?“

Jack grinste breit. „Nein, das habe ich nicht. Und das frage ich mich auch schon die ganze Zeit, wo du doch so verdammt schwer bist!“ 

Erleichtert lehnte Daniel für einen Moment seine Stirn gegen Jacks. Der Jack, der für alles einen Spruch parat hatte, war zurück! Dem Himmel sei Dank!

Und als hätte ihn diese prompte Antwort befreit, fuhr O´Neill triumphierend fort: „Und was deine Avocado-Creme angeht, von der weiß ich übrigens, dass sie mit richtigem Namen „Guacamole“ heißt!“

Daniel konnte nicht anders, er begann zu lachen. Erst ganz leise und vorsichtig, doch als Jack ihn nur nachsichtig anlächelte, ließ er seiner Erleichterung freien Lauf. Jack beobachtete fasziniert, wie Dr. Jackson, den er erst wenige Male hatte richtig grinsen sehen, nun von einem Lachanfall geschüttelt wurde, der seinen ganzen Körper in kleine, rhythmische Bewegungen versetzte. 

Als Daniel sich wieder beruhigt hatte, lehnte er sich noch ein bisschen vor und sagte nur: „Oh, Jack.“ Dabei wurde er sich bewusst, dass Jack auf sein Lachen in einer sehr interessanten Art und Weise reagiert hatte. Wow, beeindruckend! Er veränderte seine Position auf Jacks Beinen ein wenig, so dass auch O´Neill spürte, dass diese Reaktion nicht einseitig war. „Ich nehme mal an, das heißt, dass jetzt wieder alles einwandfrei funktioniert? Und die Chili-Schote keine bleibenden Schäden hinterlassen hat?“, erkundigte er sich. 

„Wenn du willst, kannst du gerne meine Reflexe testen“, erwiderte Jack sofort. Oh nein! Jetzt plapperte er schon genauso gedankenlos daher wie dieser Archäologe, der gerade alles dran setzte, sein Denkvermögen vollends zu verwirren. Denn während Daniel sich eine Antwort überlegte, bewegte er seine Hüften in sehr aufreizender Weise gegen Jacks Unterkörper. Jack hatte das Gefühl, als sei die Temperatur im Appartement sprunghaft um mindestens fünf Grad angestiegen. 

„Das ist wirklich ein großzügiges Angebot. Schätze, das bekommt Doktor Fraiser nicht häufig zu hören“, wisperte Daniel und brachte seine Lippen, so nah an Jacks heran, dass der jedes Ausatmen von Daniel auf seinen Lippen spürte. Komm schon, Jack! Wenn du es schon nicht sagen kannst, zeig mir wenigstens, dass es nicht so einseitig ist, wie es im Moment aussieht! Daniel wünschte sich sehnsüchtig, dass O´Neill ein wenig mehr täte, als nur nicht zu protestieren. Nicht, dass er Angst hätte, die Situation völlig falsch zu interpretieren, dann säße er sicher nicht, wo er jetzt saß! Aber er musste einfach wissen, dass er Jack nicht in etwas hineindrängte, was der so nicht wollte, oder nicht in dem Tempo wollte. 

[i]Hey, was zögerst du eigentlich? Es war doch wohl von Anfang klar, dass Daniel eine rasante Geschwindigkeit vorlegen würde, wenn er sich erst einmal entschieden hat! War das nicht eine der Eigenschaften, die du an ihm bewunderst? Völlige und bedingungslose Konzentration und Hingabe an eine Sache, die ihm wichtig ist? Tja, du gewöhnst dich am besten schnell daran, dass diese Begeisterungsfähigkeit dein Leben in vielerlei Hinsicht umkrempeln wird. Und sei ehrlich, das willst du doch, denn so unbefriedigend kann es auf Dauer nicht weiter gehen. Schöne Doppeldeutigkeit, O´Neill, und jetzt küss ihn endlich![/i] Jack beugte sich gerade in dem Moment zu Daniels Lippen vor, als die erste steile Falte zwischen dessen Augenbrauen erschien. 

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer hieß Daniel die zaghafte Berührung willkommen. Warm. Mit heißem Atem vermischt. Er öffnete ein wenig seine Lippen und Jacks Zunge fuhr über seine Unterlippe. Befeuchtete sie auf dem Hinweg und versuchte sie auf dem Rückweg wieder trocken zu lecken. Als das misslang, versuchte er es erneut. Jack wusste, dass er gerade dabei war, sich zukünftige Einsatzbesprechungen gewaltig zu erschweren. Denn immer, wenn Daniel demnächst unbewusst an seiner Unterlippe knabbern würde, würde er ganz genau nachempfinden können, wie sich das anfühlte. Wie verdammt gut sich das anfühlte. Er zog Daniel noch ein wenig näher an sich heran und ließ seine Zunge zwischen Daniels Lippen gleiten. 

Daniel hieß Jacks Zunge enthusiastisch willkommen. Tomatensauce und Chili, Jacks Aftershave und die Wärme des Körpers unter ihm ließen seine Erregung sprunghaft ansteigen. Seine Hände wanderten von der Rückenlehne in Jacks Haare und strichen über die grauen Strähnen an den Schläfen. Wie rasch Jack innerhalb des letzten Jahres ergraut war – er hoffte nur, dass seine häufigen Alleingänge nicht die Hauptschuld daran trugen. Nun, er würde alles daran setzten, Jack in Zukunft dafür zu entschädigen. Seine Zunge machte sich auf, Jacks Mund zu erforschen. 

Jack spürte, dass Daniel fordernder wurde und hatte nicht das Geringste dagegen. Ein zaghafter Kuss in den Nacken war alles, worüber er am Beginn des Abends phantasiert hatte - jetzt hatte er einen Archäologen auf dem Schoß sitzen, der gerade dabei war, ihn mit Haut und Haar zu verspeisen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es sich so gut anfühlte, ein Teil von Daniels Menü zu werden. Das erinnerte ihn daran, dass er immer noch nichts gegen die Avocados auf Daniels Hals unternommen hatte. Rasch beendete er den Kuss und ehe Daniel protestieren konnte, beugte er sich zu dessen Hals vor und begann die angetrocknete Sauce abzulecken. Nur die Zunge reichte nicht aus und so knabberte er vorsichtig mit seinen Zähnen an Daniels Hals herum. 

„Jack“, stöhnte Daniel und ließ den Kopf mit geschlossenen Augen in den Nacken sinken. Jack hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass man in diese eine Silbe so viel Verlangen legen konnte. „Gott, Daniel“, flüsterte er heiser und leckte über die Stelle, an der er Daniels Pulsschlag spürte. Und spürte unter seinen Lippen, wie sich der Puls mit jeder Berührung beschleunigte. Herzrasen, wie nach einem Marathon. Na ja, war wohl auch so eine Art Gefühlsmarathon gewesen, was sie sich in den letzten Wochen gegenseitig zugemutet hatten. Aber ab jetzt würde er es richtig machen. Und dazu würde gehören, dass er als allererstes mal verhinderte, dass sie beide mit diesem Stuhl umkippten. Denn Jacks intensive Beschäftigung mit Daniels Kehle hatte dazu geführt, dass der begonnen hatte, sich heftig auf Jack zu bewegen. Zwar rieb nur Jeansstoff auf Jeansstoff, doch die Hitze schien keine Mühe zu haben, durch den festen Stoff zu dringen und Nerven-Enden zu entzünden, die nur allzu bereitwillig auf den Druck und die Reibung reagierten. Ein Feuer ganz anderer Art durch seinen Körper zu jagen, als die Chilischote es je vermocht hätte. Was ihn noch einmal zu seinem Vorsatz zurückbrachte, dass es heute nicht noch ein Missgeschick geben durfte.

Mit Mühe löste er seine Lippen von Daniels Hals und versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. „Daniel!“ - „Daniel!“ – Ganz langsam drang es in Daniels Bewusstsein, dass irgendetwas anders war. Ja, richtig, wo waren Jacks Lippen? Warum hielten Jacks Hände seine Hüften so fest umklammert? Langsam wandte er Jack einen glasigen Blick zu. 

„Wenn wir nicht gleich schmerzhaft nach hinten krachen wollen, sollten wir uns vielleicht einen anderen Platz suchen“, versuchte er Daniel zu erklären. Damit die Rückkehr in die Wirklichkeit nicht allzu abrupt war, ließ er seine Hand beruhigend über Daniels Brust streichen. Knöpfte einen Knopf des Hemdes auf und ließ einen Finger in die winzige Lücke gleiten. Ertastete warme Haut über festen Muskeln und öffnete den Knopf darüber, um den Muskelsträngen folgen zu können. Noch ein Knopf und er konnte einen Kuss auf die Brust hauchen, ohne sich akrobatisch verrenken zu müssen. Daniel schien das für eine sehr nachahmenswerte Idee zu halten, denn seine Hände knöpften ebenfalls Jacks Hemd auf. Voller Ungeduld, als müssten sie verlorene Zeit wieder gutmachen. Und dann fuhren auch schon lange, schlanke Finger über Jacks Brust, Linien hinterlassend, die auf Jacks Haut prickelten. Er wusste, dass er noch irgendetwas Wichtiges hatte sagen wollen, doch konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, was das hätte sein können. Denn im Moment gab es nichts Wichtigeres als Daniels Fingerspitzen, die ihn erforschten. Sinnlose, feurige Schlangenlinien fuhren. Obwohl, bei Daniel wusste man nie genau, vielleicht schrieb er auch gerade in einer antiken Sprache „ich liebe dich“ auf seine Brust. [i]Oh Scheiße, O´Neill, dich hat es ja wirklich schwer erwischt![/i], musste Jack denken. [i]Lass den guten Doktor bloß nie herausfinden wie sehr und du bist nur noch Wachs in seiner Hand.[/i]

Der gute Doktor brauchte aber gar keine hörbaren Geständnisse, um das herauszufinden, denn seine Hände waren jetzt an Jacks Hosenbund angelangt. Und als er beide Daumen vorsichtig nur wenige Zentimeter daruntergleiten ließ, sog Jack bereits zischend die Luft ein und flüsterte drängend: „Ja.“ Daniel streichelte die weiche Haut von Jacks Bauch und kam dabei Jacks pochender Erektion immer näher. Jack wartete ungeduldig und wappnete sich für die erste Berührung, doch jedes Mal fehlten noch wenige Millimeter. Er versuchte sich Daniels Fingern entgegen zu recken, doch der saß so auf seinen Oberschenkeln, dass das praktisch unmöglich war. Sein Bewegungsspielraum war gleich null und diese verdammten Finger kamen einfach nicht näher! Bitte, Daniel! Frustriert stöhnte O´Neill auf. 

Daniel schaute Jack bei diesem Ausruf überrascht an. Nie hätte er gedacht…Dann musste er grinsen. Jack schien gar nicht gemerkt zu haben, dass er laut gesprochen hatte. Für einen Moment betrachtete Daniel Jacks angespannten Körper und las in ihm die gleiche hungrige Ungeduld, die auch er verspürte. Als Jack jetzt seine Hände auf Daniels Oberschenkel legte und seinerseits begann, sich zielstrebig auf Daniels Körpermitte vorzuarbeiten, wusste Daniel, dass es Zeit für einen Ortswechsel war. „Vielleicht sollten wir das Ganze lieber auf das Sofa verlagern?“, wisperte er, während er sich vorbeugte und einen Kuss auf Jacks Hals hauchte.

Hey, genau das hatte er vor ein paar Minuten – oder wie lange war das jetzt eigentlich her? - doch auch vorschlagen wollen! Jack schaute überrascht auf. Erstaunlich, wie ähnlich sich ihre Gedankengänge schon waren. Na ja, konnte auch eventuell etwas damit zu tun haben, dass sie beide im Moment so ziemlich dasselbe Ziel hatten. 

„Gute Idee!“, antwortete er und schob Daniel ungeduldig von seinen Beinen. Als sie beide voreinander standen, gab er ihm einen raschen Kuss auf die Lippen. Daniel schob ihn vor sich her, die paar Stufen in den Wohnbereich hinunter. Jack ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und gerade in dem Moment, als er Daniel zu sich herunter ziehen wollte, rannte der noch mal zum Esstisch zurück. 

Erstaunt sah Jack, dass er die Schüssel mit der Avocado-Creme mitgebracht hatte. „Was soll denn das werden?“, fragte er perplex.

Daniel ließ sich neben ihn fallen und meinte: „Hast du noch nie etwas von der kühlenden Wirkung von Avocados gehört?“

„Äh…nein.“

„Einfach auftragen, einwirken lassen und nach einer Weile wieder ablecken“, dozierte Daniel. Absolut übermütig lachende Augen straften seinen Tonfall Lügen. 

Wow! Daniel hatte ja wirklich eine Art, einem mexikanisches Essen schmackhaft zu machen! Das musste man ihm schon lassen! Schade, dass er Carter und Teal´c nicht von Daniels neuester kulinarischer Herausforderung berichten konnte. Und wie tapfer er sich ihr gestellt hatte. Nun, vielleicht später mal. Jetzt erst einmal … Jack streckte sich bequem auf dem Sofa aus und forderte Daniel auf: „Mach mit der „Guacamole“, was immer du machen musst.“

Diesmal lächelte Daniel nur und kam dem Auftrag gewissenhaft nach.

 

\----------------Ende---------------

 

©Antares, Oktober 2003


End file.
